Boba Fett
'Boba Fett '''is a infamous bounty hunter in the ''Star Wars ''franchise. The TV shows he appears in as a villain are ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''and ''Star Wars: Droids. In The Clone Wars, young Fett attempts and fails to kill Mace Windu, then goes on to form a bounty hunter syndicate, the Krayt's Claw. Fett later appears as a minor character in the Star Wars: Droids episode "A Race to the Finish." Personality As a child, Boba was close with his father, learning much from Jango's years as a bounty hunter. He was distrustful of Obi-Wan Kenobi upon the Jedi Knight's arrival on Kamino, recognizing him as a potential threat to both himself and Jango. He took pleasure in fighting Kenobi both on Kamino and in orbit of Geonosis, expressing joy at the thought that the Jedi had been killed. His personality hardened after Jango's death, as Boba swore vengeance on Mace Windu, yet he did not take any pleasure in the collateral damage wrought by his mission. His better nature eventually won over in honor of his father's memory, as Boba turned against his bounty hunting allies and allowed himself to be taken into the custody of the Galactic Republic. Despite realizing the errors of his ways, he swore he would never forgive Windu for the murder of his father. After being released from prison and forming a bounty hunter team, Boba became more ruthless than he had been previously, focused on achieving the goals of his mission. During the mission to Quarzite, Boba wanted to hand Pluma Sodi over to Otua Blank, despite her pleas for mercy. It was only Ventress' betrayal that allowed Sodi to escape. As the years went by, and the Clone Wars gave way to the reign of the Galactic Empire, Boba became known for his lethality, going so far as to display trophies of his prey on his armor. During the Clone Wars, Boba expresses aversion to being compared to clone troopers. He did not want to see himself as being the same as other young clones or a clone in general, as he was the one who Jango Fett considered to be his son. He nonetheless did not care to harm his fellow clones, and briefly considered leaving his bounty hunter companions to stay with the other young clones who escaped the Endurance. Biography Star Wars: The Clone Wars After his father's death, and the defeat of the Separatists on Geonosis, Fett somehow escaped from Geonosis and began plotting revenge against Mace Windu for killing his father. At some point during the Clone Wars, Boba teamed up with three other bounty hunters named Aurra Sing, Bossk, and Castas, to get revenge. Later, Fett infiltrated the Republic warship Endurance as a member of the clone youth brigade under the alias "Lucky". Upon arrival, the Brigade participated in a shooting drill, which Fett passed with flying colors. Afterwards, Fett slipped away from the group and lied to two clones that Windu, who was stationed onboard the ship, had called him to his quarters, and the clones took him there and left. After the clones left, Fett placed a laser tripwire bomb outside of Windu's quarters, but a clone trooper inadvertently triggered the explosive and was killed instead of Windu. After the Endurance was placed on high alert, Sing contacted Fett and ordered him to destroy the ship's reactor core, which he reluctantly agreed. Fett then snuck into the reactor room, where he coaxed a clone into handing him his blaster. Using the blaster, Fett destroyed the reactor and severely damaged it. Fett then regrouped with the clone youth brigade and they escaped in an escape pod. Upon ejection, Fett disabled the pod, allowing Sing and the other bounty hunters to pick him up in the Slave I. After discovering Windu was still alive, Fett and the other bounty hunters flew the Slave I down to the Endurance's crash site on planet Vanquor. Sing and Fett went to the crash site where Fett placed his father's helmet in the Endurance's bridge rigged with an explosive to trap Windu while Sing killed every clone who survived the crash excpt Admiral Killian, Commander Ponds, and a naval officer, who she took hostage. By the time they had returned to the Slave I with the hostages, Windu had arrived with Anakin Skywalker to investigate the crash site. Windu and Anakin triggered the helmet trap, but survived and the resulting explosion incinerated half of Jango Fett's helmet and pinned the two Jedi under the rubble. Sing and Fett wanted to check if Mace was dead so they returned to the crash site with Castas, leaving Bossk behind to guard the hostages. The trio attempted to reach the bridge, but were foiled by R2-D2, Anakin's astromech droid, who pushed debris in the way of the hunters. Fett, Sing, and Castas returned to the Slave I and noticed Artoo fleeing in Windu's starfighter, who was attempting to send a distress signal to planet Coruscant exposing Fett's actions. Fett and the other bounty hunters pursued Artoo in the Slave I. Artoo lured the hunters into space where it attempted to use the hyperdrive rings to escape. Fett destroyed one of the hyperdrive rings, but Artoo used the second ring to escape to Coruscant. Fett was reassured by Aurra that she would lure Windu to them using the hostages and the Slave I blasted off into space. Later, on board the Slave I, Fett saw that the hostages had nothing to do with his quest for vengeance against Mace and showed Killian compassion by giving him water. Later, Sing and Fett sent a message to Windu and told him to find them or they would kill the hostages and Sing handed Fett his blaster and ordered him to kill Ponds, but when Fett refused, Sing killed the commander herself. Fett and the fugitives arrived on planet Florrum in hopes of enlisting the help of a gang of pirates who lived there led by Hondo Ohnaka against Windu. Hondo refused, but also promised not to stand in their way. Later, Sing overheard a conversation between Castas and a fellow hunter and referred to Sing as an old hag, who then killed Castas in front of a horrified Fett. Later, Fett and Sing came across Jedi Plo Koon and discussed about the hostages. Fett emerged from the shadows and held Koon at gunpoint while Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano held her lightsaber at Sing's throat. After a brief stand off, Koon captured Fett and Sing, stole a speeder bike and escaped, but was pursued by Ahsoka. Meanwhile, Koon interrogated Fett into revealing the location of the hostages, to which Fett refused. Eventually, Hondo helped Koon by convincing Fett to reveal the hostages' location, telling him what his father would have done. Meanwhile, Ahsoka defeated Sing and Bossk before rescuing the hostages. After rescuing the hostages and seemingly killing Sing, Fett and Bossk were arrested by Koon and Ahsoka and brought to Coruscant, where Fett and Bossk met Windu. Fett vowed that he would never forgive Windu for what he had done and was taken to prison with Bossk. Later, Fett was paid by Cad Bane to start a fight with fellow inmate Rako Hardeen, who was actually Obi-Wan Kenobi in disguise. When Fett was quickly overpowered by Obi-Wan, Bossk joined in the fight. The clone trooper guards arrived and a riot broke out in the prison. Rako and Bane escaped amidst the chaos. After being released from prison, Fett started a bounty hunter syndicate called the Krayt's Claw with Bossk. Boba Fett took a job on Quarzite with five other bounty hunters in 21 BBY defending a chest containing a secret cargo, while it was brought to safety via a subtram. The transport was attacked by many Kage warriors, determined to steal the cargo. All bounty hunters were successively ejected from the tram by the Kage, until Fett and Ventress were the only ones left. During the fight the chest opened up, revealing that the cargo was actually a Kage female that was destined to marry the Belugan dictator Otua Blank. He was knocked unconscious shortly afterwards, but Ventress arrived in time to prevent the Kages from escaping, and captured both the girl and her older brother, who had come to rescue her from the Belugans. Eventually, Fett got in a dispute with Ventress about who would go to the Belugan king to get the bounty. Fett underestimated Ventress, threatening her, and she force choked him, attached him and replaced Pluma in the chest by Fett, who was delivered to the king instead. Star Wars: Droids In 15 BBY, Sise Fromm hired Boba Fett to eliminate the racing team of Jord Dusat and Thall Joben as they prepared their modified landspeeder, the White Witch, for the Boonta Speeder Race. At the time, Fett owned a droid named BL-17, and used him to sow confusion among Joben's droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. Failing to sabotage their racer before the race began, Fett entered the race in his own craft, the Silver Speeder, unaware of a bomb planted on Joben's speeder. Fett harassed Thall throughout the event until one of his own weapons backfired on him, knocking him out of the race and allowing Thall to win. An unhappy Boba Fett decided to turn Sise Fromm over to Jabba the Hutt for the bounty that the Hutt crime lord had placed on his rival. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:KimCartoon Villains Category:Netflix Villains Category:ABC Villains Category:Tricksters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Toonami Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cool Villains Category:Infamous Category:Humans Category:Saboteurs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains